Love, Pain, & the Whole Crazy Thing
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Dave is trying to show Kurt there's more to him than meets the eye. He wants to be more than friends, but he might have to show how good of a friend he can be before anything can happen between them. Can Dave show Kurt who he really is and win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm here! I love Glee with my enitre soul! This is my first Glee fic and Dave/Kurt. Can't express how happy I am to be writing this story. This little plot bunny has been going around my head for the past few weeks ever since I saw Heart the Valentines episode. This is how I see it happening in my head.

**Summary:** Dave is trying to show Kurt there's more to him than meets the eye. He wants to be more than friends, but he might have to show how good of a friend he can be before anything can happen between them. Can Dave show Kurt who he really is and win his heart in the process?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Breadsticks looking breath taking in a pair of black tight skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, and a sweater that looked so soft even from the booth I sat in. This was it. I was going to tell Kurt how I felt about him. I've sent him many Valentine's cards over the past week and now he's finally here. My heart raced as Kurt scanned the whole vicinity looking for his secret admirer. A big smile on his face until his gaze landed on me. I tried not to feel hurt when a frown tugged his wide smile down. I stood up and swept my hands indicating him to sit down.<p>

Kurt slowly walked toward me, all enthusiasm sapped from him. The normal swing of hips gone replaced with rigid movements. Sweat popped on my forehead. I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. This was a whole lot more stressful than I thought it would be.

"Karofsky you're my secret admirer?" Kurt asked voice breathy and disbelieving. His brow furrowed as he sat down.

"Yes I am." I sat down a lump finding its way into my throat. It's hot in here. I fanned myself, trying to calm my racing heart. A flush crept up on me. I was on fire. Man, I didn't think it'd be this hard to tell him my feelings. But with those baby blue eyes staring at me it was hard to breathe and think.

I leaned against the table, placing my forearms on the table hoping to gain to leverage with all my swirling emotions. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I'm in love with you," I said. Kurt stared at me like I was speaking a different language. I rubbed the back of my neck while he absorbed my words. It seemed to take a while for the words to sink in. Kurt blushed a nice shade of pink. Never thought I'd like the color pink, but if it was on Kurt it wasn't so bad.

I swiped my sweaty palms over my jeans. The silence was killing me. He should have some sort of reaction by now, right? Kurt eyed me. Maybe he thought I was playing some kind of trick on him or something. Under his scrutiny it was hard not to want to run away. I kept myself rooted to my seat prepared to see this thing through the end no matter what happened. Even in the face of rejection I knew I had to stay.

"Are you serious?" Kurt looked me in the eye. I knew he really meant was he saying. He wasn't making fun of me. It still stung a little to know he didn't believe my words. Kurt sat up straighter, laying his arms on the table. He kept his face void of all emotion except his eyes. They gave away everything. But there were so many emotions in them it was hard to pin point one.

"Yes, I'm serious."

Kurt winced a little at my answer. That was answer enough for me. He didn't have to say anything. I know I thought I could hear him say the words, but the burn in my eyes and the closing of my throat was too much to take. Anger boiled in my blood. I wanted to punch something for thinking that someone like Kurt would ever accept me. It's too much to ask.

I got out of the booth before my temper could get the better of me. Kurt's seen enough of it in the past. I walked to the door as fast as my feet would carry without breaking into a run.

"Dave." Kurt caught me before I could leave Breadsticks or the Sugar Shack as it was being called that night. He laid his hand on my shoulder a wonderful warmth spread from his hand to my body. I tried to savor it while I could, it'd probably be the only time he willingly touched me.

It was so hard to turn around, but Kurt pulling on my shoulder finally made me turn. His hand fell away. It was a tremendous loss. The chill from the door could be felt from where we stood. I schooled my features into a mask of indifference. _He can't know how much it hurts. _The hurt was overwhelming. It was starting to sink in.

_He's going to reject me._

I almost fell to me knees in agony. I didn't think it'd hurt this bad. There's no way I can describe the pain of being rejected especially by the one person who I know can understand me if they just gave me a chance.

Big blue eyes stared up at me with concern. "Let me see your phone." I automatically handed my phone over. "Here's my number." Kurt punched in the numbers to his phone and handed me back my phone. "You can call me anytime for anything. But—," Kurt bit his lip, stared at the ground before sweeping his eyes back to me. He held his hands behind his back as he continued to worry his bottom lip. "I can't return your feelings. I have a boyfriend and our past is just too much. I'd really like to be your friend though." Kurt reached out to touch my arm, but I jerked away from his touch. If I couldn't feel his touch on a regular basis I didn't want to get used to it. Although I already knew that I was.

He lowered his eyes when I moved away from his hand. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Only my feelings should be hurt, not his. I had the urge to reach out to him. I kept my hands glued to my sides. Kurt's so open and proud. I wanted to be able to be that for him. I should've known better though. He's with that Blaine guy and the forefront reason is our past. How do we get beyond that? Maybe by being his friend I could at least show him that I'm more than I seem and I'm really trying to be who I really am.

It hurts so much being right next to him. I have to get away for a little while. "I understand," I grunted as I put my phone in my back pocket and ran out the front door, ignoring Kurt's voice as he called out to me. His calls were swallowed up by chilly night. I have to get away!

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 1 is finished<p>

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone XD Here's Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!

A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>Scandals was booming. Bodies rocked and writhed together and I was happy to let the crowd float me around the dance floor, like a wave crashing back and forth. I don't normally dance, but tonight I thought I could get lost in the sensation of my body rocking along with all the other people. I barely left Kurt an hour ago and it felt like a million years ago. Scandals was a nice distraction from the turmoil my mind was in.<p>

I somehow found a dance partner among all the bodies and face's that melded together after a while and a couple of beers. He was pure muscle. He was a little shorter than me almost the size of Kurt, but that's where their similarities ended. My dance partner had wide shoulders, biceps that practically ripped his short sleeve shirt, and short blond hair. I had the feeling he could bench press me if he wanted to and from the way he was grinding on me he might want to. I swayed to the left my leg bumping into something that shocked and excited me. He was definitely having a good time. I don't know if it was me or just from the dancing. I know the wind blowing could get me excited, it sent my head reeling. To think I might be able to turn someone on was a turn on, but it's not who I want it to be. Crap, my mind keeps wondering to Kurt. He made himself perfectly clear. Friends. That's all we can be is friends. _How am I supposed to be friends with someone I used to torment?_

I'm lucky he didn't laugh in my face when I confessed my feelings. Then again that doesn't sound like something he'd do even if I used to bully him. Kurt is too good for such behavior.

The evidence of my dance partner's excitement was now pressed against my leg. A thrill went through me that he was still into what was happening. I took a step back. It didn't seem right to dance with him so closely when I'm not attracted to him. As the night wore on my dance partner and I left the dance floor to get a drink.

We went to the bar and he ordered a beer while I went for water. I need to try and get some of the alcohol out of my system before I can even think about driving home. A little voice in the back of my head said I could always call Kurt. Not a good idea.

We sat on some stools while the bartender put our drinks in front of us.

"Hey what's your name?" My dance partner asked, taking a long pull from his beer.

"Dave," I said over the pulse of the music. I slapped the money for my drink on the bar. "Yours?" I didn't really care. And I felt bad for not caring. The only reason I was at Scandals was to try and forget the sting of rejection that was issued a few hours earlier. I thought I needed to be polite though. The guy did help me forget for a while.

He smiled showing off white teeth. "Colin, listen I've got to go my ride is getting ready to leave without me." I pulled out my phone to check the time and Colin pulled it out of my hands. I would've been angry, but I was too stunned. "Here's my number." He called his phone with mine. "And now I have yours. I'll text you tonight and we can go get coffee tomorrow." Colin smiled; he leaned in and hugged me. "See you."

What the hell just happened? I didn't agree to get coffee did I? It looked like I was hanging out with him whether I wanted to or not. He's a whirlwind. I barely talked to him and he was already hugging me.

I sat at the bar a few more hours letting my buzz ware off so I could drive home. When I finally got home Colin texted like he said he would. I stared at my phone for a while not knowing what to do. I gave in though. Not like I had anything better to do tomorrow and hanging out with Colin might help me get over Kurt. It felt nice to have to someone who wanted to hang out with me though.

Part of me had the urge to call Kurt. This is something someone would share with a friend right? I had his number. A press of the button would give me the wonderfully high voice that I always wanted to hear. I put my phone on my dresser and set my alarm for the next day. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Hopefully sleep wasn't a long way off. Tomorrow was a new day, possibly with a new guy.

I woke to the blaring of my alarm. I rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head. Yeah, I've got a slight hangover. Thank goodness I was meeting Colin for coffee. I chucked my pillow to the ground and took a quick shower. The shower helped me relax a little alleviating the headache that was pounding against my skull. I got out of the shower, checked the time and got dressed quickly. I was running a little bit late. I was meeting Colin at eleven and it was fifteen till. I toweled dried my hair real fast and grabbed my car keys.

I drove a little over the speed to get to the coffee shop, but I made it in time. Colin was waiting for me in line. He smiled and waved. A smiled tugged my lips. He was so happy. I waved to him as I walked closer my heart stopped in my chest then started pounding. The world tilted as I walked to Colin. Kurt and Blaine were in front of him. Never in wildest dreams did I expect to have Kurt right in front of me so soon.

"Hey, Dave what's up?" Colin asked, as I fell into line with him. Kurt jerked around, staring at me like he didn't know how to process what was happening. Neither did I.

"Nothing much just sporting a hangover." I clutched my head, feeling my headache come back tenfold. My stomach roiled as Blaine looked at me, pulling Kurt closer, placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back, steering him with the moving line. Obviously Kurt told him what happened. I tried to quell my temper. I saw red. I wanted to rip them apart. I wanted Kurt to be with me, to see that I've changed. I was ready to be open at least with him. My fists balled at my sides and blood rushed to my face. Too much to handle. Too soon.

Before I could attack Colin laid a hand on my arm snagging my attention away from the couple in front of us. "I knew you'd come." We moved along with the line. It looked like Kurt was trying to lean back. Was he trying to listen to our conversation? Probably not.

"Excuse me?" I was a little dumbfounded.

"My friends all thought you'd bale." Colin leaned in and whispered in my ear. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "Because you're still in the closet, right?"

I looked around, paranoid someone might overhear. My face flamed up, I looked Colin the eyes with a frown. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

Colin clapped me on the back. His hand was warm. It didn't do anything for me, not like Kurt. "Your secret is safe with me. Now let's order. I need some caffeine." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he walked up to the register. I smiled a little. He certainly was an interesting guy. I scanned the coffee shop, finding Kurt and Blaine talking in low whispers not too far away. Colin just wasn't quite right.

The afternoon with Colin flew by. We passed the time by with me listening to him talk about himself. As fascinating as it was I left feeling underwhelmed. He had nothing to say that was remotely interesting. It also might've been because most of my focus was on Kurt. Not that he even noticed. All of his attention was on Blaine. It was like the guy was the center to Kurt's universe. I didn't get it.

I sat on my bed with a sigh. This sucked major ass. I don't know what to do about anything. It's all so freaking confusing! I grabbed my phone off my dresser and punched in Kurt's number. There was no other choice. At least that is what I kept telling myself. It wasn't just because I wanted to hear his voice.

The phone rang a few times when I was about to hang up Kurt answered. "Hello?"

My stomach clenched in a bunch of knots. This was so messed up. I shouldn't call the guy I used to bully then professed my love to. There's no one else to talk to. Not who I want to talk anyway.

"Hello?" Kurt's voiced relaxed my death grip on phone and I grunted a greeting.

"Hey." I didn't know what else to say. I slapped my hand against my face. This was a bad idea. Before I could hang up Kurt's breathy voice stopped me.

"Dave," Kurt said, voice full of wonder and surprise, possibly a little bit of panic.

"Got it in one," I mumbled. I know I shouldn't be an ass to Kurt, but it was so much easier to revert back to my old ways.

"How are you?" Kurt wasn't fazed one bit by my biting tone.

"Fine."

"I saw you today at the coffee shop." Kurt sounded curious about my day out with Colin.

"Yeah, that's actually why I called."

I rubbed the back of my neck. How should I proceed? Kurt let out a short breath. "I'm listening."

I put my elbows on my knees and closed my eyes. I know Kurt couldn't see me, but for some reason it made it easier to talk about all this with my eyes closed. My cheeks warmed as I started my story. "Well…last night I went to Scandals and met Colin. He asked me out to coffee. But all he did was talk about himself. He wants to hang out again and I don't know what to do." I squeezed my eyes tighter waiting for Kurt's response to what I said.

"He looked nervous." Kurt startled me. I opened my eyes. It was like he was in the room with me.

"What?" I tried getting my breathing under control.

"From what I could tell he looked nervous. That's probably why he couldn't stop talking and you were listening intently. Maybe you could give him one more chance and if it doesn't work you might gain a new friend."

I think I could do that. I did keep asking him questions. "Okay, I'll text him now and see if he wants to hang out."

I know I couldn't see Kurt, but I know he had a smile on his face. "That sounds good. Good luck and I'll talk to you later."

Before I could say bye Kurt's lovely voice was gone or at least I thought it was until I heard him greet Blaine. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it. I had the opportunity to listen to Kurt's conversation with Blaine.

_No I shouldn't. It's private and between them. _Even though the little voice in my head said hang up I held on to every word that passed between Kurt and Blaine. It was hard to resist. I put the phone back to my ear and listened.

"Hey, Blaine how are you?" Kurt said. He sounded so happy. My chest tightened. Yeah, probably not the best idea I ever had. It was one thing to see them together, but it was a whole other world to listen to them. I put my phone against my head. I shouldn't listen to anymore, but I knew I was going to. I just couldn't help myself. I put the phone back to my ear. I missed quite a bit of conversation.

"Kurt we need to talk." Oh, shit those words were never a good sign for a relationship. I held my breath like I imagined Kurt was doing.

* * *

><p>Wahoo! Chapter 2 is finished<p>

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there peoples here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

**Bold letters mean a text message.**

* * *

><p>There was a pause. "Okay, go ahead," Kurt said.<p>

My hand balled into a fist bunching the denim of my jeans in my hand. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck as I waited for Blaine to continue. What the hell was taking him so long? I might have to punch next time I see him for making Kurt wait to hear what he has to say.

"You know the night we went to Scandals?" Blaine didn't give Kurt a chance to answer. My stomach roiled with unpleasant knots that twisted and turned with where the conversation was headed. "Well when I started walking home after our fight, Sebastian picked me up and took me home. When we got to my house we kissed a few times." Blaine's voice was nothing but a whisper at the end. I had to press the phone against my ear hard enough to cause pain to hear what he was saying now I wish I hadn't heard it. He cheated on Kurt? How could he?

Kurt's breath hitched. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You cheated on me with that guy?" Kurt said, venom lacing his words. "You have to leave. Now. I have to take a break from you."

Blaine tried to plead with Kurt. "Kurt, please hear me out."

"No. Get. Out."

I hung up. It felt like Kurt was yelling at me too. I lay on my bed reeling from what just happened. Did Kurt and Blaine just break up? It was a surreal feeling. Not that I think that this bumps me up in Kurt's status. A sharp pain reverberated through my chest. What an odd feeling. I feel sad that Kurt's sad. The sadness feels like it's spreading through my whole body rendering my limbs heavy. I scrubbed my face with my hands. I'm exhausted.

I thought I'd feel more relief or happy now that an obstacle has been taken down, but I don't. Kurt's pain has morphed into mine. I turned on my side and reached for my phone. I texted Colin asking if he wanted to go to Scandals tomorrow night. My phone blooped letting me know I had a text.

**'You betcha. I'll pick up around ten.'**

My brow lifted I didn't really expect him to agree. I texted him back. '**Sounds Good. I'll see you tomorrow.'**

I set my phone on my dresser. I propped up my pillows against my headboard. I'm really conflicted. It doesn't seem right to hang out with Colin when I feel so strongly about Kurt. But maybe Kurt's right if it doesn't work out with Colin (definitely don't think it will) I might gain a new friend. It'd be great to have someone to talk to about everything. My eyelids drooped as my thoughts whirled around each other. _That'd be really nice. _

The day past relatively quickly. I went through the motions of the day trying not to let my thoughts revolve around Kurt and what happened last night. Colin picked me up at ten like he said he would and we went to Scandals. Currently I stared at my beer bottle. Colin was dancing somewhere in the crowd. I danced with him for a little while. I needed some room to breathe. The smell of all the sweaty bodies pressed together generating heat and more sweat started to get to my head. Normally I'm all for sweaty, musky scents but tonight I wasn't feeling it. All the bodies surrounding me also made me feel claustrophobic. Too many men. Never thought I think that.

A body settled heavily in the seat next to mine, bumping my arm. I swiveled around to see who it was and was greeted with the sight of a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled with sadness. Kurt's long neck bottle sloshed across the bar. I caught it before it could spill everywhere.

Red rimmed eyes stared blearily at me. "Kurt I think you've had enough." I slid his beer away from him, well out of reach from his seeking fingers.

"Dave?" Kurt asked, leaning closer. Hot breath ghosting over my face. The smell of alcohol did nothing to deter my racing heart or the kick of arousal that started in the pit of my stomach. Stupid dancing got me all hot and bothered. And one small thing from Kurt and it's back with vengeance. I closed my eyes and counted backward from ten. I don't need to be like this right now. Not with Kurt in front of me. I exhaled feeling the heat pooling in my belly cool with the harsh reality that Kurt was hurting over his break-up with Blaine. That tamped down any sort of feeling except sympathy.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone?" I already know why he was all sloshed. I didn't want him to know that I knew everything that happened between him and Blaine. Kurt looked so small and hurt. I wanted to pull him into a hug instead I kept my arms glued to my sides. Kurt did not need me coming on to him when he was hurt and vulnerable. I'd be there for him anyway I could though.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, I'm here to kick Sebastian's ass. That's as far as my plans go."

Kurt stood up, his legs wobbly. I put my hand on the small of his back and steered him back to his seat. "No you don't. Give me your keys." Kurt glared at me or at least attempted to. His face squished and he looked like an upset puppy. I wiggled my fingers for more emphasis. Kurt grumbled, he dug through his front pocket, slapping his keys in my hand. "How much have you had to drink?"

Kurt held up two fingers. "You obviously can't hold your alcohol. Let me go find my ride and tell them that I'm driving you home."

I started scanning the crowd for Colin when Kurt tapped my back. "Booboo found a new Yogi." Kurt's long delicate fingers led the way to Colin and some huge dude grinding on the floor. Geez, no kidding. A smile tugged the corners of my mouth. I'm happy he was able to find someone to share the dance floor with. I'm like an uncoordinated giant every time I step on the dance floor. I didn't want to interrupt what was happening between Colin and his new guy. I sent him a text explaining everything.

I grabbed Kurt under the elbow and hauled him to his feet. "Up you go." Kurt followed without much protest at least until we saw Sebastian dancing with a pretty blond boy. Kurt tried to lunge at him, I stepped in his way. Kurt ran into my chest instead.

"Dave, move. Then we can go. I just have to do this."

"No, you don't. You're not thinking straight." Damn alcohol. "You're coming with me. If you want me to I'll kick his ass, but I'm not letting you fight." Kurt struggled against me until he ran out of steam. He slumped against me, face pressed against my chest.

"Why?" It was asked so softly I almost didn't hear it over the people and music.

I didn't know how to answer his question. It was so broad. Why am I helping? Why am I stopping him? Why do I care? For all I know it was all those questions rolled into one.

I cleared my throat, heat burning my cheeks. I lifted a hand to pat Kurt on the back. His face was still pressed into my chest. My hand fell limp against my side. I didn't want to make anything awkward for him or me.

"Because you're against using violence for solving problems. And because…" I love you. "You need to sober up. So let's go." I turned Kurt around and pointed toward the exit. It was hard to push him away even though I know he did it because he was drunk. I missed his warmth.

Kurt showed me to his car. I unlocked his door, opened it for him and helped to buckle him in. His fingers fumbled with the seat belt. I tried to shake off the feeling of his being so close. It meant nothing.

I shut the passenger door, walked around to the driver side, thankful that I only drank a few mouthfuls of my beer. Kurt's head lay plastered against the headrest, facing my way. His eyes were closed.

"So tired," Kurt mumbled as he moved around in his seat.

"Don't worry. I'll get you in bed in no time." Heat suffused my cheeks at the mention of getting Kurt into bed. Have to get my thoughts away from that line of thinking. I patted Kurt on the thigh, waking him up. "You have to tell me how to get to your house." Kurt's muscles bunched and jumped under my touch, he readjusted himself, sitting up straighter. I removed my hand quickly from his thigh. That was a close call.

Kurt directed me to his house with one eye open. He was barely able to stay awake. I parked the car in the driveway wondering where everyone was. "Where're your parents?" I asked as we got out of the car. The night air chilling my overheated body. Spending time with Kurt was keeping me permanently hot and my heart won't stop pounding against my chest. The whole ride to his house I thought it would pop out to say hello. People say taking deep breaths helps calm people. No it doesn't. It just made me lightheaded and more nervous.

"Out of town and Finn is with Rachel, I think." Kurt managed not to stumble over the few steps up to the house. He began patting himself down.

I bit back a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

Kurt looked up at me. "Trying to find my keys." I jingled the keys in front of him.

"You gave them to me, remember?"

He snatched them from my hand, glaring at me while he fumbled with the lock. He finally got it open. I hustled him inside not wanting to freeze my balls off. Kurt turned the lights on then fell face first on the couch, little snores escaping. He fell asleep? _You've got to be kidding me._ What the hell do I do now and how do I get home?

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 3 is finished<p>

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there again ;) Here's Chapter 4 I hope you like it!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>Kurt looked so peaceful lightly snoring on the couch. I didn't really want to leave either not until I made sure he was okay. I arranged his legs on the couch and put a pillow under his head. I decided to sit in the on the smaller couch and watch some TV. I fell asleep keeping an eye on Kurt the TV forgotten.<p>

I jerked awake when someone turned on the lights. I turned them off when I tucked Kurt in and I turned on the TV. Kurt was rubbing his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, its fine." I rubbed the back of my neck. It feels so awkward. "What time is it?"

"It's going to be two."

"Are you serious? My parents are going to freak." I pulled my cell out of my pocket. Five missed calls. Great. I might not be able to go out again until I graduate.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Kurt. I could spare a few more minutes before I called my dad to pick me up, it's not like a few more minutes would make much of a difference.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, his blue eyes scanning the room, wondering who I was talking to. Kurt glanced at me and dipped his head. "I'm feeling better. My head hurts a little bit, but not too bad. You took care of me."

It wasn't a question, I still answered. "Yes. I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you think you'll be okay for the rest of the night?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back. I wanted to spend more time with Kurt. That wasn't very likely. "I'll be fine." Just as I thought. He doesn't need or want me around.

"Good," I grunted. I turned and started dialing my dad's number. I might as well get it over with. Before I could punch in the last number Kurt's hand stopped me.

"You can stay here tonight and I'll take you home in the morning. You can tell your parents that you'll be staying here." Kurt pulled away his hand and took a step back, chewing on his bottom lip.

I was stunned. It felt like I got slapped. He wanted me to stay the night? I shook my head, not in that context. My mind had other ideas especially with Kurt chewing on his bottom lip. I wanted to bite it myself. Maybe I should call my dad. I don't know what I might do if I'm left alone with a sober and wide awake Kurt. Instead I found myself saying. "Are you sure?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. Now call your parents and I'll go make a bed for you." Kurt started to head for the stairs, but turned back. "Oh, unless you want to sleep in my bed."

My brain supplied 'with you.' I don't think he was suggesting that. A guy can dream. "No I can sleep on the floor. You keep the bed." I know I wouldn't be able to sleep in his bed surrounded by his scent. Nope, not a good idea.

Kurt smiled brightly and bounded up the stairs. I sat back down on the couch not believing what was happening. I was in Kurt Hummel's house. Someone who I used to bully then confessed my love to and now I was spending the night in his house. What on earth was going on? I took a moment to let it sink in then I called my dad and told him I was spending the night at a friend's house. He was mad, but relieved that I was okay. As soon as I finished the call Kurt came downstairs and herded me upstairs.

I stood in front of his room. I felt funny going in it. It didn't seem right.

"Go on," Kurt said. I looked over my shoulder at him. He seemed all right with everything that was happening.

I crossed my arms. "I think it's better if I sleep on the couch."

Kurt's brow furrowed, he put his hands on his hips. "Why? You'll be more comfortable in the sleeping bag."

"Kurt I don't think it's a good idea. You know with how I feel about you."

A light went off in Kurt's head, his eyes widened, his mouth formed a perfect 'O' and his cheeks turned pink. He spluttered a moment before regaining the ability to speak. "You're my guest and if you'll feel more comfortable on the couch that's okay."

I made him uncomfortable. I shouldn't have said anything. I thought he might not want to stay in the same room with me. "No your room will be good. Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I ducked my head and went into his room.

"Dave." Kurt touched my arm, sending little electrics jolts through me. I met Kurt's eyes, he could feel it too. He pulled his hand away quickly like he'd been burned. Kurt cleared his throat. "Thank you for helping me out today. I really appreciate it."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "You're welcome."

Kurt clapped his hands together. "Now time for bed if I don't get my beauty rest I look like I have two black eyes."

I laughed there's no way Kurt could ever look bad. I almost voiced my thoughts, but bit my tongue. I don't want to make things any weirder than they already are. I took off my shoes and set them by the sleeping bag. I glanced down at my clothes; they would have to do as pajamas.

"Oh, no I don't think I have anything that'd fit you."

"That's all right. My clothes will be fine."

"Are you sure? I can see if anything of Finn's will fit you."

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, that's okay."

Kurt frowned. He said nothing more on the subject. He went to change into his pajamas and when he came back from the bathroom I nearly swallowed my tongue. He was in sweats and a big baggy shirt. He looked like he was swimming it. His hair was tousled. Gorgeous. That was the only way to describe him. I lay down and turned on my side, closing my eyes tightly. This was pure hell.

Kurt turned off the light. "Goodnight," his soft whisper barely reached my ears.

"Night." I put my hands under my head and tried to sleep. It was hard but sleep finally came.

Someone kept knocking on the door. Who is that? I didn't want to answer it. I was trying to sleep. The knocking persisted. I almost yelled when I remembered where I was. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep quiet. Kurt was starting to rise when he called out, "What?"

"Kurt, Blaine's here. I tried to get him to leave but he said has to talk to you." A voice floated through the door.

"Tell him to go away," Kurt growled. He got out of bed and started stretching.

"He won't go away."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled.

I got up and made my way to the closet to hide. Kurt walked in front of me glaring. "Don't you dare hide in the closet! I'll be right back."

I nodded my tongue felt huge in my mouth. Kurt's big, baggy shirt was slipping off his shoulder. He kept shrugging it back in place, it kept falling. Beautiful white skin kept me from saying anything. Kurt seemed satisfied that I wouldn't hide and opened the door to go down stairs. Unfortunately Finn was on the other side of the door and Kurt didn't take the time to explain my presence.

Finn rushed in the room backing me up against the closet. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked Kurt up at a bar." Not the best opening line. Finn's face contorted into an angry mask. Shit I'm in trouble now.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 4 is finished<p>

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Haylo there peoples. Here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it!

Wahoo! Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Finn's eyes narrowed.<p>

I held my hands up in surrender. "I mean well you see it's not what it looks like."

Finn gave me some space, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, really? Because it looks like you're sleeping in my brother's room."

"Ah, you do see that right, but I slept on the floor." I pointed to the sleeping bag. Finn's brow furrowed, still not satisfied.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

My thoughts raced around in my head. I don't know what to say. I can't tell him the whole truth although I kind of already gave away part of the story. I can't believe I said I picked Kurt up at a bar. I scrambled to come up with something to say and blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "Kurt picked me up from a bar because I had too much to drink and he let me stay. I didn't want my parents to know." I wanted to punch myself. I can't believe I lied, but I didn't want Kurt to get in trouble. I sort of told the truth just flipped it around here and there.

Someone thundered up the stairs. Kurt appeared at the door huffing and puffing leaning on the door frame for support as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned down, put a hand on his back and took in a big gulp of air; he stood up straight face flush with his shirt hanging off his shoulder. I think I almost got a nose bleed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and stared at the ceiling. I hope to the gods that he adjusts his shirt when I look at him again.

"Finn I can explain…" Kurt wheezed.

I stepped in before he could say what really happened. "I called you and you picked me because I was too drunk to drive." Kurt's eyes rounded. Bet he didn't think I'd cover for him. That's okay I didn't know I'd do it either.

Finn glanced between Kurt and me. "I thought you said that you picked Kurt up at a bar?" Finn fired his question at me.

Crap. I was hoping Finn didn't pick up on the change of wording. Kurt jumped in to save me. "What he meant to say was I picked him up at the bar. Not the other way around. You must have a hangover or something. Let's get you some breakfast." Kurt grabbed me by the arm, pulled me after him until we were in the kitchen.

He pulled out a chair and slumped in it. I copied his action. I'm exhausted and the day has barely started. Kurt slapped his hands on the table. "Well, let me make you some breakfast then I'll take you home." Kurt offered a smile that sent my heart pounding against my chest. _Kurt's going to make breakfast? For me?_ The thought melted something inside me. I smiled at Kurt almost letting myself enjoy all his attention on me then I remembered why I was there and how Kurt's ex-boyfriend had been here too.

Kurt got up from the table. I stood up too. "You don't have to do that. I think it's best if I call my dad. That way you can get on with your day."

Kurt put his hands on his hips all traces of his smiled wiped from his face. "David Karofsky sit down and let me make you breakfast. And stop trying to run away from me. You know for someone who confessed their love to me you sure don't show it."

"What?" I stood there stunned by Kurt's words. I don't understand.

Kurt flushed, pink covering his entire face to the tips of his ears and a little bit of his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled. He looked at the ground scuffing his feet on the tile. Then bright blue eyes looked me right in the eyes. "But you trying to run away from me is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Okay." How do I proceed? And I can't believe Kurt brought up the fact that I confessed my love. I assumed that he didn't want me to mention it again.

"No, it's not. I don't get you. You tell me you love me then go out with a guy the next day then you call and tell me about it. And the day after that you leave that guy behind to take care of me. Why?" Kurt seemed beyond frustrated. So was I.

"Sit down." I pulled out the chair Kurt had been occupying. He sat down with a grunt, pouting his lips. I sat down across from him. "First off I meant what I said the other day. I went to Scandals that night to try and forget what happened for just a little bit." I wiped my forehead. Man, this is so awkward. I don't want to explain anymore but Kurt deserves to know the truth and the whole truth. I braced myself for the next part. "I went out with Colin because I thought it might help the healing process even though I knew that it wasn't going to work. Colin actually seems to like me and like you said if nothing came out of it romantically I might make a friend and that sat well with me. The night I called you I wanted to hear your voice and get advice. It made me feel better, but when we said good bye your phone didn't really hang up."

Kurt jaw tightened. "What do you mean?"

I covered my eyes with my hand. This sucks. "I kinda sorta heard you and Blaine break up."

"Kinda sorta?"

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop listening when I heard you start talking. I hung up right after you told him to leave."

"So you knew why I was at Scandals last night?"

"Yeah."

"And you stopped me?"

"Yes. Kurt I'm sorry again. If I could take it back I would, but for what it's worth I am sorry."

Kurt stared at his hands for a while. "It's all right."

That got my attention. "It is?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you stopped me last night. Sebastian is not worth it and now I know neither is Blaine."

I knew the last part took a lot for Kurt to admit. He swallowed thickly, blinking his eyes rapidly. I looked away not wanting to intrude on his privacy anymore than I already had.

"That still doesn't explain why you keep trying to get away from me," Kurt said.

I thought this whole painful conversation was over. "I thought you wouldn't want to be around me. I mean after everything."

"I offered you my friendship and I meant it." Kurt covered my hands with his delicate white ones.

"So we're really friends?"

"Well, yeah." Kurt patted my hands and stood up with a full bright smile. "Now it's time to eat. How do pancakes sound?"

"Like heaven." Kurt gave me one more smile then went to work on making us breakfast and some for Finn.

By the time we finished eating breakfast I thought I could roll over and die a happy man. I rubbed my stomach and burped, covering my mouth when Kurt looked at me. "Excuse me."

He laughed. "No that means you enjoyed it." Kurt picked up the plates and I helped him wash the dishes. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me call my dad to let him know I'm on my way." I pulled my phone from my pocket to see that I had a text from Colin. He wanted to make sure that I was all right and he told me to call him later. I smile at my phone. It looks like I did make a friend.

"What's that smile for?" Kurt asked as he shrugged on his coat.

"Oh, Colin texted me to make sure I was all right." I started typing to Colin that I'd call him later when I looked up to find Kurt glaring at my phone. "What?"

"Are you guys going out?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, not really. I don't like him like that. For obvious reasons."

"Oh." Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?" I put my phone in pocket when I sent the text. Why does Kurt look hurt?

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

"I do." I thought that was obvious when I confessed my love. "I told you the reason I was trying to get away is because I thought you didn't want to spend time with me. But do you?"

"Yeah, no. I don't know. I'm so confused. All I know is ever since you told me how you feel it's been…weird."

My brow lifted, my mouth went dry as I asked Kurt, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I saw you with that guy at the coffee shop I felt irritated."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. And when you called me for advice I felt peeved then too. I want you to be happy and I want to help in any way I can, but it felt strange."

My heart thundered in my ears. Is Kurt jealous and just doesn't recognize the emotion? Nah, that can't be it. I shrugged off that feeling. It must be something else. Why would he be jealous? He made it plain that he only wanted to be friends. I'm looking for hope where there's none to be found.

Kurt slapped a fist into his hand. "You're taking me to the movies next weekend."

Wait, what? "I am?"

"Yes, we're going to start hanging out. Just like friends do."

"But we are friends."

"Exactly. First things first let's get you home." Kurt was a whirl wind. Apparently I was taking him out next weekend. Is anybody ever going to give me a choice about what I want to do anymore? Not that I mind now. I get to hang out with Kurt and for some reason I couldn't help shake the feeling that this was in fact a date. Only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 5 is finished<p>

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone *waves* here's Chapter 6. I hope you like it!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my full length mirror trying to decide if what I was wearing was good enough to take Kurt out. I want to look nice, but I don't know what to wear. Well that's not true. Colin took me out earlier in the week and helped me buy some clothes. It felt weird to wear them though. I huffed and took off my shirt and pulled out the blue button up shirt Colin helped picked out. It can't hurt to wear. Plus, not like I know what else might good. I buttoned up the shirt and glanced in the mirror. It would have to do. I pulled on my leather jacket, grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket and made my way down stairs. I plucked my car keys off the counter and headed to my car. I got in the car and took a minute to compose myself before I started the car. I had to keep telling myself that this wasn't a date. Not in any way shape or form. It still didn't quite convince my panicking heart.<p>

The drive to Kurt seemed to take forever when it was probably twenty minutes. I parked in the driveway. I got out of the car, palms slick with sweat even though it was pretty nippy out. My heart beat a little faster when I knocked on the door. Kurt answered it with a smile on his face. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, a black coat on top with the sleeves rolled up. His pants were grey and tucked into combat boots with a black belt to complete his outfit. His hair was ruffled to fall just right and my stomach clenched with want and desire. He looked so good it was hard to believe that we were even going to hang out. Kurt's eyes scanned me too. I fidgeted with the keys as his gaze went from top to bottom. His eyes met mine and they held such warmth that I was able to relax for the first time that day.

I managed a real smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yes I am. I'm so excited for the movie." Kurt closed the door, locking up the house.

We walked to the car when it occurred to me that I didn't even know what movie we were seeing. I was so caught up in trying to look nice and not being a total doofus that I forgot to ask. "What movie are we seeing?" I asked. I opened the door for Kurt who raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"That's a surprise. If I tell you, you might run for the hills. Nuh-uh you're going to have to wait and see." Kurt put on his seat belt while I slid into my seat. I started the car, driving to the theater.

I groaned. I don't think I want to know what movie we're seeing. "Is it that bad?"

Kurt chuckled. "Don't worry so much."

"Now you have me even more worried." It really didn't matter to me what movie we were seeing as long as I was with Kurt.

Silence fell on us. I struggled with what to say. Luckily, Kurt saved me from saying anything. "You look nice." My cheeks burned heavy with a blush.

"Thank you," I said, voice rough with emotion. Kurt said I looked nice. I wanted to question that. I let it be. "So do you."

I glanced to the side to catch Kurt's beaming smile. "Thank you. I just got this coat the other day and I thought it would look good with the shirt and pants." Kurt chattered happily about everything that he got at the mall earlier in the week. I asked questions and added my input here and there. I was happy to hear him talk about something he so obviously loved. I don't know squat about fashion. Shopping at the mall or Wal-mart was the same to me. As long as everything fit I was fine with what I had. Until now. I wanted to be able to at least have some fashion sense. Maybe with Kurt's help I could.

I waited for Kurt to finish telling me about Rachel and her horrible animal sweaters when I asked my question. "Do you think you can help me with my wardrobe?" We pulled into the theater parking lot. I turned to Kurt who stared at me for a moment, head cocked to the side.

"You want me to help you?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

I started to second guess my question. "Yeah, but I can understand if you don't want to. I don't know the difference between something designer and a knockoff." I got out the car before he could say anything. I went around the car and opened the door for Kurt. He continued to stare at me for a few second before I became too uncomfortable and turned around.

"Hey," Kurt said softly. "Dave, look at me." I looked at Kurt. "Of course I'll help you. You just took me by surprise. We'll do some shopping tomorrow if you want."

"That sounds good." My mood lightened considerably.

"I'll pick you up at one then we'll see what we can do, okay?" Kurt winked and hopped out of my car. "Now come on we still have to get the tickets and the popcorn."

I followed Kurt to the theater. He instructed me to get the popcorn and the drinks while he got the tickets. I was dubious about the movie since I still didn't know what the heck we were watching. It was okay though. I get to spend time with him today and tomorrow. It was turning out to be a pretty great weekend. Kurt popped up next to me when I was finished paying for the popcorn and drinks. He led the way to the theater. I didn't even bother looking at the sign as we went into the theater. Kurt and I didn't have much time to talk before the previews started then the movie. I was shocked to realize it was a romantic comedy. The sneak. I wanted to laugh. Little did Kurt know I love romantic comedies. Not that I want people to know. I got a little misty eyed in the middle of the movie when one of the main characters was rejected. I knew how that felt. _Damn, I think I'm busted._ I tried to be discreet when I rubbed my eyes.

"Allergies," I grunted when Kurt wouldn't look away from me.

I could see his grin in the dark. "If you say so." He tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth smiling like a chesire cat. Yep, knew I should be worried about the movie. The movie ended happily as they as do when it comes to romantic comedies and I stretched.

Kurt was still grinning when we gathered our trash and threw it away. I pointed a finger at him. "Don't say a word." I marched out in to the cool evening air, Kurt on my heels.

"I didn't say anything."

I did my best to scowl. "You were about to though."

"Nope." I opened the door for Kurt again. I could tell he wanted to say something. He kept it to himself.

I got in and started heading back to Kurt's house. "What did you think of the movie?"

"I thought it was good. My heart hurt for the main character though. Speaking of the main character…"

I held up my hand to stop him. I laughed. "Fine I got a little teary eyed there for a moment. Only a moment. I love chick flicks. Might as well tell you that I watch Lifetime too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but I love the movies they show. I could do without the reality shows they have, but the movies are good."

Kurt shook his head, chuckling. "I think I prefer Hallmark. Not so depressing."

Time to surprise him again. "I watch the Hallmark channel too."

"What else don't I know about you?" Kurt questioned as I pulled in to his drive-way. I put the car in park. My gaze traveled to Kurt who was looking at me with some new emotion I couldn't read.

"A lot, but nothing I'm not willing to share." I got out of the car and ran to his door. I held it open for him and walked him to the door.

"I had a really good time." Kurt looked down at the ground then slowly raised his eyes to mine. My heart thundered in my ears as I gave into something I've wanted to do again. I leaned down feeling Kurt's warm breath puff against my skin, taking away the chill of the air before I kissed him. A shiver ran down my spine from the contact of his warm lips. I pulled away quickly though not knowing how he'd take it.

Kurt's blue eyes were wide. "Dave."

I bit my bottom lip. I hope I didn't screw things up. I gave into moment of weakness and I don't regret doing it. "What?"

"Ah, forget it." Kurt threw his arms around my neck and kissed me. I settled my arms around his small waist, loving the feeling of him pressed firmly against me. His tongue slid along the seam of my lips when I was about to open up for him a rough ragged voice shredded our world.

"Kurt."

Kurt pulled away and said, "Blaine."

My perfect moment with Kurt was ruined by Blaine freakin Anderson.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 6 is finished<p>

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Haylo here's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Thank you again. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>Damn it all to hell! Why did Blaine have to show up now of all the times in the world?<p>

Kurt pulled away from me putting a few good inches between us. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. It would have hurt less if Kurt punched me in the stomach. Blaine looked between Kurt and I. Stunned to see us together. His eyes were red rimmed, he furiously wiped at the tears leaking from his eyes. He swiped his hand under his nose before coughing in his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Blaine's broken voice tore at my heart and I didn't even care for the guy. Blaine sniffled again, he seemed caught between leaving and running into Kurt's arms.

Kurt touched my arm lightly, fingers grazing my forearm, adding a helpful warmth to the chill of the evening. I didn't feel as distanced from him. I was thankful for that. I thought he might pull away even more especially now that Blaine was here. His fingers lightly touched my fingers, intertwining our hands for a moment before he walked over to Blaine. The loss was immediate but a small glimmer of hope lit in my chest from the small touch.

Kurt put an awkward arm around Blaine's shoulder, pulling him close to his body. A flare of jealousy appeared in my belly. I tried to tamp it down. Telling myself that it was only Kurt helping a friend. An ex-boyfriend who cheated.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice low. I don't know if it was soothe Blaine or to make sure I didn't hear. I strained my ears to catch every whisper.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, a new wave of tears streaming down his face. "Sebastian used me. He had his way with me then threw me to the side. You were right. I was nothing but a cheap screw for him." Kurt patted his arm, keeping his eyes fixated on Blaine. It was like I didn't exist anymore. No matter what happened, Blaine was still an important person to Kurt. Nobody forgets their first love. And Kurt was mine. _Man, this sucks._

I shifted from foot to foot. It didn't feel right to hear the exchange between Blaine and Kurt. I was trying desperately to hear. I felt bad for Blaine. Being used and thrown away like a used tissue. Kurt slipped his arm to Blaine's back, rubbing it soothingly. It was time to go. There was the jealousy again. Ugh, I didn't want to be jealous. Kurt and I had one great day. Nothing more. I shouldn't feel so possessive. I did.

I wanted to grabbed him and take him away from Blaine. I also wanted to let him help Blaine. So many conflicting emotions. I rubbed my eyes with my hands. I started to get a headache from everything. I cleared my throat, getting their attention. Kurt's pretty blue eyes landed on me, widening like he finally remembered I was there. He stopped rubbing Blaine's back stepping away from him. Blaine looked at me then away. Eyes filled with hurt. I caved. I really felt bad for him. No one should feel used. He came to the right person to help him. Even though they broke up there was obviously strong feelings between them.

I didn't like having their attention fixated on me. Maybe I should have just left. It was hard to admit, seeing Kurt hold Blaine hurt a lot. More than I'd like to say. "I think I'm going to hit the road." I waved my hands around not sure what to do with them. My stomach roiled with many emotions making me feel ill. This wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. I got to kiss Kurt. He didn't pull away. He actually kissed me back. How did everything unravel so quickly?

I started walking to my car, not waiting for a reaction. Kurt appeared at my side panting. His cheeks flushed. I wished it was from our kissing and not him chasing after me. "Dave wait. You don't have to go."

I scoffed. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I growled. "Why on earth would I stay?"

Kurt rocked on his heels, hand behind his back. He stared at the ground before disarming me with his eyes. They were so big and blue, swirling with hope. "For me."

I heaved a heavy sigh. I put my back against my car door. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Kurt was genuinely baffled. He went slack-jawed at my answer.

"You have to care of Blaine now. I don't want to get in the way or anything. Even though it really ticks me off. He needs you now."

Kurt's brow furrowed, showing the most adorable pout. His eyes darted from the right to the left, landing on me. "What?"

"He's obviously upset. I don't like it, but I feel bad for the poor guy. Being discarded like that. So not cool."

Kurt bit his lip, stepped up to me, leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. Heat flooded my body consuming me in an inferno. I tried to fan my face discreetly. It didn't work. Kurt gave me an impish smile. "Thank you." My cheeks warmed even more with Kurt's words. Kurt looked over his shoulder at a forlorn Blaine. Blaine scuffed his shoes against the pavement, waiting for Kurt. I was relieved he wasn't watching. I knew how I felt just watching them now and I didn't want him to feel anymore than he had to. _Huh, who would've thought I could be sympathetic towards Blaine. Not me. _

I wanted to touch my cheek somehow I was able to keep my hands at my sides. "I better go."

Kurt waved shyly. Not helping me want to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I blinked. "What? Why?"

"For our shopping date silly."

I shook my head. "I thought that was off."

"Why?"

I titled my head towards Blaine. "Because of him."

Kurt shook his finger at me. "Nu-uh. We're going and that's final."

I held my hands in surrender. "Okay, gotcha. I just thought we could reschedule or something."

"Nope, I'm picking you up at one understood?"

"Yes, sir." I mock saluted Kurt feeling a tension in my gut release. I was worried he'd ditch me for Blaine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt kissed my cheek one last time before going back to Blaine.

My world shifted within the last few seconds. Something significant changed. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I was excited to find out. And maybe it would be on my shopping date tomorrow with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 7 is finished<p>

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there again here's Chapter 8. I hope you enoy it!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Everyone is the coolest. Thank you again. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>Kurt texted me about an hour ago asking for directions to my house. He should be here any minute. I tugged on my worn shirt. I knew it wasn't what Kurt probably would ever wear. I figured I might as well be comfortable in an old T-shirt and jeans. I hoped I didn't have to spend a lot of money on clothes. I mostly wanted to do this to spend time with Kurt, but it couldn't hurt to have more stylish clothes. As I was thinking about changing my clothes the door bell rang. My stomach filled with hundreds of butterflies. I took a moment to take a deep breath then went to go answer the door.<p>

I opened it to find Kurt with flushed cheeks and hands stuffed in his coat. "Ready to go?" He smiled. My knees almost gave out.

This was tougher than I thought. I couldn't make my body move. Kurt stared at me expectantly and I managed to take a step. I grabbed my jacket from the couch, locked up and followed Kurt to his car. This time he opened the door for me. I was taken aback and pleasantly surprised. But he seemed to be moving on auto-pilot. His movements were rigid and did not have his normal gracefulness.

Kurt settled into the driver's seat. I put my hand on his hand, forestalling him from starting the car even though it was so cold I was pretty sure my nipples could cut glass, I needed to make sure he was okay. I did my best to ignore the tingles that shot through our connected hands. Maybe last night did freak him out. In the light of day something's don't seem like such good ideas.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My stomach tied up in knots along with the damn butterflies that didn't want to go away.

Kurt looked at our connected hands then at me. He put on a forced smiled that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine. Let's go get you some clothes." Kurt pulled his hand away and started the car. We drove to the mall in silence. His mind was somewhere else. I wish I was. This wasn't what I wanted. This sucked.

Kurt parked the car in front of Dillards near the doors. I trudged behind him, not sure how to make everything like it was last night before Blaine showed up. I slapped my hand against my forehead. Blaine. That must be why Kurt was acting a little weird. That guy will never cease to screw with my love life.

Kurt took me to a store where he proceeded to pick clothes at random. I had a pile of clothes to try on. I went to the dressing room. Kurt waited outside the door. I pulled on a too tight shirt with too big pants. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not a good look for me. I could do better dressing in the dark from my own closet. I shrugged, opened the dressing room door and went to show Kurt what I had on. He leaned against the wall opposite the door, phone in hand, staring intently at the screen. My temper flared. It was rude to be on the phone when you were out with someone else. Or at least that was what I considered rude. I quelled my anger and focused on getting Kurt's attention. It was proving hard to do.

"Kurt," I said his name and no answer. I rolled my eyes and went back in the changing room. After this happened two more times. I thought of something that would definitely get Kurt's attention.

I stripped down to my boxers. I stepped out of the dressing room holding my arms out to the sides. "How does this look?" I asked. I was fed up with Kurt not paying attention.

Kurt kept his eyes glued to the screen of his phone, fingers zipping over the screen. "Great. We'll get it."

My cheeks flushed red, cover my ears and some of my neck. I put my arms down at my sides, fists clenched, and all my muscles tense. "Kurt," I growled.

Kurt looked up, blushing to the roots of his hair line. "What are you doing?" Kurt's eyes lingered over my body longer than was necessary which made me feel hot for reason I didn't want to think about then. Kurt averted his gaze after a few seconds. He put his phone back in his pocket, eyes staying on the ceiling.

"Seeing if you're paying attention. Obviously not. I think you should take me home."

"Dave," Kurt said. I closed the dressing room door effectively cutting off any more communication.

I slumped against the door, all my energy drained. I wanted to cry. I didn't know why. Because Kurt didn't have all his concentration on me? I should be used to it by now. I wish it didn't hurt so much. Kurt knocked on the door, startling me out of thoughts.

"Come on, Dave. Open up and then we will really get you some clothes. I promise."

I dressed slowly. I was tired. I didn't want to shop anymore. I opened the door with the pile of clothes Kurt originally got for me. He winced when he saw me. "I'm sorry. I was distracted. I'm here now and we'll get you the right clothes. Hand those to me. I'll put them away then get you the right sizes. I don't know what I was thinking when I picked out half this stuff." He gave a stiff laugh. I gazed at him dully, shoulders slumped.

I stayed by the door of the dressing room. I didn't know what to do. If I was with Kurt it would hurt. I didn't want to hurt. Kurt came back with a new set of clothes along with a couple of belts. I took them and went in the room without saying a word to him. This time the clothes fit perfectly. I didn't care. The whole day was a bust. I didn't show Kurt the clothes. I came out with them and handed them to him.

"I'm going to go use the restroom." I took off with at a brisk walk, not waiting for Kurt's reply.

I wandered around the mall for about ten minutes trying to shake off the funk I was in. It helped a little. By the time I got back to the store I wasn't ready to run away from Kurt. He paced in front of the store, a smile lit up his face when he saw me. "There you are. I thought you fell in."

"Nah." I had nothing else to say.

Kurt's brow furrowed, a frown adorning his features. "What's wrong?"

I scuffed my shoe against the tile. "Nothing. Listen I'm not feeling well. Could you take me home?"

"Yeah." Kurt didn't comment further, the clothes forgotten.

Kurt took me home. He walked me to my door, but didn't leave when I opened the door. I almost asked him if he wanted to come in, but the words were stuck in my throat.

"Dave, I'm sorry about today. I know we were supposed to go shopping and it didn't turn out well. I have a lot on my mind and…"

He had my interest now. I leaned my back against the front door. "And?"

"I'm thinking about getting back together with Blaine." Kurt didn't meet my eyes.

My world crumbled around me. My heart stopped then started beating faster. I felt dizzy. _What did Kurt say?_

"What?"

"We started talking last night. I still love him even if you made a stupid mistake."

I choked. "He cheated on you."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at me. "You don't have to remind me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Apparently I do because you don't seem to remember."

"He's my first love.'

"And you're mine."

Kurt and I fell silent after that. He looked all around us then cleared his throat. "Last night was great, but it's Blaine."

Kurt should've slapped me or something. I would've liked that much more than this. "Whatever."

"I'd still like to be friends."

"No. I think it's best if you go now. We shouldn't talk for a while."

"But Dave…"

"Go." I went inside and slammed the door. Kurt knocked on it a few times. I didn't open the door. I heard him say a few colorful words, start his car and leave. I slid to the floor, pulled my legs to my chest and let out of all my hurt and sadness in quiet sobs that no one heard.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 8 is finished<p>

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 9. I hope you like it.

You guys are seriously the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>I wiped away the last of my tears, promising myself I would not cry over this situation again. I love Kurt, but I won't be in the background cheering for him and Blaine. I did want him to be happy even if that happiness wasn't achieved with me. I can't stand by and watch as he goes out with a guy who previously cheated on him then went back to the same guy when they broke up. I stood up stiffly. I went up stairs, took a really long hot shower and then slept for the rest of the day. I didn't know what else to do and it helped me not think about Kurt at least for a few hours.<p>

The week passed in a blur of going to school then going home to work on homework. Kurt tried calling and texting me a couple times. I didn't answer. There was no way I wanted to know what he had to say.

It was Friday night and I just missed another call from Kurt. Why did he keep calling? I thought I made myself clear. It's not like we had that strong of a relationship to begin with. It was shaky at best.

I flopped down on my bed, running a hand through my hair when I got a text. I sighed ready to delete if it was Kurt. It was Colin. He wanted to come over to hang out. I told him briefly what happened between me and Kurt earlier in the week. I smiled down at me phone, typing out that he was welcome to come over.

I put my phone on my night stand, watching TV, eyes drooping when there was a knock on the door. I jerked awake. I haven't been getting much sleep the past week. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the sleep away. I slowly got up, walking slowly to answer the door. I held the door open for Colin to come in.

"Hey, there lazy bones." Colin took off his coat, hanging it on his arm.

"Lazy bones?" I yawned. Maybe I was. "Come in. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as I led him to the living room where the big TV was.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Colin sat down on the couch, butt on the edge, looking over the piles of DVD's we had next to the TV. Before I could suggest anything Colin said, "Man, you have 'Gilligan's Isalnd?' Let's watch that. I think we both need some laughs."

I chuckled for what felt like the first time in a week. "Sounds like a plan. Do you want some popcorn?"

Colin shook his head, getting the box set and putting in the DVD. _He sure knows how to make himself at home. _"Nah, I'm good. Now come sit down here and let's watch some good old classic TV."

Colin and I ended up watching six episodes. I dabbed at the corners of my eyes. I was laughing so hard that tears streamed down my face. "You really can't do much better than 'Gilligan's Island."

"No you can't. Before we start the next episode how about you tell me what's got you so down." Colin continued to look at the TV, but all his attention was on me.

I sighed. I was hoping to avoid discussing this with him. I also didn't have anyone I could tell or wanted to. Normally I would have gone to Kurt, since he was the source of it that ruled him out. I paused the DVD, slumping in the seat. I sat right next to Colin. He shifted a little, tucking his legs underneath him.

"I went out with Kurt last week as you know." Colin nodded his head. I turned to face him a little, feeling a little uncomfortable not facing him. "The date or whatever the hell it was went well. I kissed him at the end of it and he kissed me back then Blaine showed up. And like the idiot that I am I told Kurt he should comfort Blaine. The next day we went out shopping and Kurt's head was in the clouds. He kept texting someone and didn't pay attention to me until I came out in my boxers. That got his attention." I snarled at the memory. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Colin grinned, in the light of the TV.

I lightly slapped his shoulder, laughter taking away the sting of my actions. "Dude, not cool."

"It got you to laugh. Now tell me the rest."

"Bossy much?" I grumbled, continuing with my story. "He brought me home and told me that he was thinking about getting back together with Blaine. I told him we shouldn't talk for a while. I can't watch him go through that again. Especially if Blaine cheats on him again."

"Calm down. I hear you. Have you talked to him since? Did they really get back together?" Colin turned to face me.

I glanced back at the bright screen, cheeks heating up. "He's called a few times and texted, but I delete all his texts before I read them and I never answer. You think I'm being a wuss or something, huh?" I clenched my jaw, tired all over again from this conversation.

Colin laid a soothing hand on my arm, making me turn to face him. "No I don't. I think you're hurt and that you need time to process what has happened. You can call him when and if you're ready. There is no right answer to what you should do. You're handling it in the best way you can. I'm here to listen when you need me to and I promise not to do more than that unless you ask, okay?"

"Okay." I scooted back up the couch, relaxing into it.

"Now how about we get back to 'Gilligan's Island? Oh, yeah tomorrow you're coming with me to the Lima Bean. I'll pick you up at noon. Be ready."

"Sheesh, you really are bossy."

"You're just learning about it now." Colin gave me a cheeky grin then hit play.

I felt a huge weight lifted from me. Venting really helped. I still wanted to keep distance between Kurt and me. For now at least. I didn't know how to cope with the fact that him and Blaine might be back together. So what if Blaine was his first love. He hurt Kurt. But then again they might be able to get past it. Those people must be super strong to forgive someone for cheating. I'm pretty sure I'm not one of them. I turned my attention outward, finding solace in my one of my dad's favorite TV shows.

Colin stayed well past midnight watching TV with me and just talking. He told me he was seeing the guy he was dancing with the night I left with Kurt. I was happy to hear it. It made me feel better knowing that I wasn't leading him on. I wanted him to be happy too.

The night stretched into the next day when Colin picked me up right on time, telling me about the week he had at school and how he was going to start jogging when it warmed up a little more. I told him I'd like to join him sometime. We got to the Lima Bean, walked in and the first thing I saw was Kurt and Blaine. Together. The air whooshed out of my lungs, blood pounded in my ears. It roared in my ears. My vision blurred when Kurt looked at me when the little bell above the door rang. He started coming towards me, brow furrowed, mouth set in a thin line. I backed out of the door, racing through the parking lot, back to Colin's car.

"Dave, wait." Kurt's voice reached my ears. Somehow his voice was the only one I could hear above the noise in my ears.

My insides tightened when I found there was nowhere to go. I kept my back to Kurt when he caught up to me. "What do you want?" I gritted out. Why was this happening? I didn't want to see Kurt or hear him. Because I knew he'd be able to break through my defenses. It was Kurt.

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I like you."

Huh? Did I hear that right? I started walking away, ignoring Kurt's calls for me to stop. This wasn't happening. Why didn't he tell me earlier? And why was he with Blaine? Answers I wasn't ready to hear. And didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 9 is finished<p>

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all the awesome people for reading and reviewing. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>It was too bad I didn't want answer because it sure seemed liked Kurt was determined to get to me. He shouted my name again, a hand landed on my shoulder. I flinched against the warmth seeping in to my bones. "Dave, stop." Kurt's breath gusted against my neck, making my stomach quiver. I stomped down the feeling that made me want to turn in to a puddle of goo at Kurt's feet. I was supposed to be angry with him not falling at his feet. Apparently I misjudged the power he had over me.<p>

Begrudgingly I stopped. I didn't even make it past the parking lot. I really had no idea where I was going. It's not like I was going to leave Colin here alone. I kept my back to Kurt. It was the best move I could think of to keep some control in the situation although Kurt assumed it when he got me to stop.

"Dave, look at me." Kurt commanded and I turned. I inwardly cursed. As much as I didn't want to hear anything there was a teeny tiny part of me that wanted to know what Kurt had to say. Kurt smiled when I turned. I had the urge to rebel and keep walking. I stayed rooted to the spot.

"Can we hurry this up I have a friend to get back to?" I tapped my watch.

Kurt's smile disappeared. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against his car. How did we end up in front of his car? "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"No. Why should I?" I crossed my arms over my chest. It hurt to see Kurt. He looked so good. His hair was perfectly coiffed as usual. He had on a coat that conformed to his body perfectly. The material looked soft. I felt compelled to run my hands over the material. Maybe if the situation was different I could. I had to remind myself numerous times that Kurt was with Blaine. I had to do it more than I'd like to admit. My heart didn't get the memo that I was pissed at Kurt and didn't want to feel anything, but anger in the moment. A small part of me was so a happy to see him. I wanted to hug just to feel his body pressed against mine. No.

"You like me?" I asked, suspicion layering my voice. I narrowed my eyes, not quite believing what Kurt said earlier. "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Kurt propped a hip against his car. "I didn't realize how much I liked you until this past week. I had to hold panic at bay when you didn't answer any of my calls or messages." Kurt glared accusingly. I glared right back.

My brow furrowed at his words. "Well, excuse me for taking it wrong that you wanted to get back together with your ex-boyfriend."

Kurt deflated. He slumped, shoulders hunched, head bowed. It was like someone let all the air of him. "I'm sorry about that. We're not getting back together. We're trying to be friends."

I didn't give a flip, I was out of there. A twinge in my heart made me stop for moment then I shoved it back down. Not giving in. It was going to take a lot more than an apology to get me to forgive Kurt.

"Good for you two, now if you'll excuse me I have a friend waiting for me." A flash of jealousy crossed Kurt's face, vanishing in an instant.

"No, you're coming with me where we can talk about this. Now that I have you I'm not letting you go without a fight."

I couldn't help I felt a surge of happiness. He was willingly to fight for me? I shook my head. That was good and all that still didn't change the fact that I had a friend waiting for me and I was not ditching him even for Kurt.

"Well take a number because I have someone I'm with at the moment. I'll talk to you later." I could've kicked myself for being an ass. I knew Kurt was really trying, but it was hard to get over my hurt.

Kurt looked down at the ground. Man, this sucks. I scrubbed my face with my hands. "Kurt come over tonight at six. We'll talk then, but I can't ditch Colin." I was really trying to be civil and not let my hurt feelings get in the way. Besides I've been an ass to Kurt for too long. I was supposed to show him a different side of me when we became friends. I wasn't doing a good job instead I had to revert back to my old ways. Old habits die hard. I gritted my teeth waiting for Kurt's response.

He nodded, a small smile tugging his lips. "Okay I'll see you tonight. I forgot that Blaine was with me to be honest." Kurt rubbed the back of his head, looking at his shoes, a blush covering his pale skin.

The urge to hug was back tenfold. I kept my arms crossed over my chest, clamping my arms down over my hands. "See you soon." Kurt peeked through his lashes at me and damn it if my heart didn't jump at the bright blue eyes.

"Bye, Dave."

We both stood awkwardly. We had to go into the same place. Kurt took a step and I followed. We didn't say anything as we entered the Lima Bean. Kurt went off to find Blaine and I went to find Colin. It didn't escape my notice that every so often I felt Kurt's gaze on back especially when Colin and I left. I inclined my head. He waved shyly and my blood raced through my veins. What the hell? One small gesture and my body was all out of whack. It was to be expected when it came to Kurt, I guess.

Colin and I hung out for the rest of the day. We got lunch and hung out at my house watching movies. He left around five. Hanging out with Colin all day kept my mind from thinking about Kurt. What were we supposed to talk about? Kurt said he liked me. Did he mean as a friend or something more? I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for the latter. It was probably a long shot, but I couldn't help but want it even after all the crap from the past week. I still wanted Kurt. I loved him.

Someone knocked on the door, scaring the crap out of me. I got up from the couch and went to the door. I look in the peep hole to find Kurt on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath. We were just going to talk. Maybe be friends again. My heart sunk a little at the idea. My stomach filled with butterflies, twisting it as I turned the door knob. I opened the door and let Kurt in as soon as I closed the door he pushed me against it and pressed his lips to mine. My brain shut down when his lips sealed over mine. All thoughts and worries flew out the window. I wrapped my arms around Kurt and pulled him close to me. I didn't care anymore. I finally had Kurt in my arms again and he wasn't going anywhere. I'd kick their ass if they tried to get the way. Especially Blaine.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 10 is finished<p>

Chapter 11 will be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11 I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best! A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>Kurt's tongue swiped over my bottom lip, I gasped in surprise allowing Kurt to explore my mouth. Our tongues met, it was pure bliss. I don't know how we haven't been doing this from the beginning. It was mind boggling how much the kiss effected me. My heart thudded hard against my chest. My body heated up, my world narrowed to the person in front of me. I let my hands skim along Kurt's sides, relishing in the way his body molded against mine. It was becoming a little hard to think. All the blood in my brain was rushing other places. Kurt's hands slipped behind my neck, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of my neck, making my knees go weak and my body shudder as his hands worked their way through my hair. He playful tugged at my hair pulling a groan from me. The mix of the sting and pleasure was clouding my mind. It was when Kurt nibbled on my bottom lip that things started to come in to focus again. My mind started to clear when I noticed just how much I liked that kiss. I pulled away from Kurt, panting. He looked up at me with dazed blue eyes, swollen lips, and I thought I was going to die right then and there. I was the one who put that look in his eye. It was unexpected. No one could look like that unless they liked the other person right?<p>

"Dave," Kurt panted. My mind spiraled out of control. Kurt's voice was broken, low and husky.

I nearly had a heart attack with the way he was looking at me. Like he had only just begun. I wasn't going to complain about that, but there were something's that needed to be cleared up first.

"Kurt." I sounded like I gargled and swallowed gravel. I took a few steps away from Kurt. There was no way I could think rationally with him standing so close to me. I raked a hand through my hair, missing the feel of Kurt's hands running through it. I had to know something's before we went any further with anything. Just thinking about everything was starting to bring back all the feelings of anger and confusion, drowning out the warmth that Kurt brought with his kiss. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Kurt winced at my hard tone.

"Can we sit down?" Kurt asked, wringing his hands together. I nodded, leading him to the living room. We sat on opposite ends of the couch. Kurt's lips looked bee stung, good enough to nibble, kiss and…I inwardly groaned. This was so hard. I can't concentrate on anything after what just happened.

Kurt stared at his lap, tapping his fingers on his thighs. "I don't know where to start." He shrugged, biting on his lower lip.

"You like me?" I asked, still not quite believing it.

Kurt looked up, staring at me through his longs eye lashes. "Yes."

I held up a hand to stop any further comments. "Let me get this straight. We go out, have a good time, kiss at the end then the next day you tell me that you're thinking about getting back together with your ex. It feels like you're yanking my chain and I don't know how much more I can take." I was huffing by the end of my rant. I felt winded and tired.

Kurt's brow furrowed, a frown tugging down the corners of his mouth. "I'm not yanking your chain. I was really confused. Not talking to you this past week really opened my eyes. It showed me how much I really care about you and how much I missed you. After what happened last week I talked to Blaine and we decided it was better to be friends. I can't forgive him yet for what he's done, but he's still an important person in my life."

Jealousy tugged at my gut. They were still going to be friends? Not that I had room to complain. I'm lucky Kurt still talked to me after what I put him through him. I couldn't help it though. "Where does that leave us?"

Kurt scooted closer to me, until we were sitting next to each other. He put his hand on top of mine. A soft smile appeared on his lips. "I was hoping we could be together." Kurt searched my eyes. I was shocked to say the least. He wanted to be together?

"Kurt I don't know if that's a good idea. You just got out of a relationship. If anything I think it would be better if we stayed friends."

"You don't mean that." Kurt clenched his jaw. "You want to be with me too."

I swallowed hard. He was right. It was like a dream come true that Kurt wanted to be with me too. "How do I know you won't want to be with Blaine next week or something?"

"Dave, I want to be with you." Kurt's blue eyes sparkled with unsaid emotions that made my heart flutter.

My mouth was suddenly really dry. I didn't know what to say or how to act. Kurt wanted to be with me. I heard him say it with my own ears yet it was so hard to believe. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I was awake. I knew I was awake because of his warm, dry hand on mine. I couldn't fake those feelings and sensations with my imagination. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled shyly. "You could put it that way. Now no more talking. Tell me your answer when you're ready. Now let's watch a movie. Where are you chick flicks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked everywhere, but at Kurt.

"Yes you do. Now show me so we can watch a movie." Kurt tugged on my arm. I reluctantly gave in. I led him to my room, dug through my closet and pulled out my stash. It felt like I was hiding porn or something.

Kurt's eyes rounded in surprise. "Wow, you have so many."

I blushed. Face heating up so much, it felt like I was sunburned. "Take your pick."

As Kurt looked through my movies, I admired his backside. I had to look away to keep my thoughts on a good path. Kurt gave me time to decide what I wanted to do. It didn't really require any thought. Of course I'd be with him. There never really was any doubt.

"This one." He handed me 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.'

"You want to watch this one?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now put it on."

"Jeez, talk about bossy," I mumbled as Kurt settled on my bed. I froze. Kurt was on my bed. I flushed from head to toe. It was suddenly hot in my room.

"Kurt what are you doing?" I choked out.

"Getting ready to watch a movie."

"In here?"

"Where else?"

I pointed to my door. "In the living room."

"No. Now come on. I can't wait to see Matthew McConaughey and Kate Hudson."

I did what I was told in a daze. I put the movie on, sat on my bed, putting as much distance between us. It felt different sitting on my bed together. More intimate maybe.

Kurt was avidly watching the movie when I decided I was being silly and sat next to him, our backs leaning against the headboard. I finally relaxed and before I knew I was asleep. I woke up with a stiff neck and Kurt sleeping next to me. My arms were wrapped around him, he was sleeping on my shoulder, breath tickling my skin. I shivered from the rush of pleasure it sent through me.

"Dave," Kurt whispered, startling me out of my thoughts. He said my name in his sleep? Kurt cuddled closer to me and I pulled him more securely in my arms. When we woke I'd tell him my answer. And I'd never let him go.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 11 is finished<p>

Chapter 12 will be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Here's Chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love all you guys! Thank you again. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>I woke to find Kurt gone from my arms. A moment of panic seized my insides, making my stomach drop to my feet. The bed was still warm, Kurt couldn't have been gone too long. I took a second to take a deep breath. I got up and found my bedroom door open and the bathroom door across the hall closed. I slumped against the door frame. I don't know what I would have done if Kurt had left. I clutched my stomach feeling the panic receding.<p>

I sat on the edge of my bed feeling exhausted even though I just woke up from a nap. I glanced at the clock on my dresser. It was already ten. I'm surprised Kurt stayed this late. I jumped when Kurt walked in my room. He smiled softly at me, blue eyes bright with excitement. My heart skipped a few beats, that smile knocked the breath out of me. I don't know how to brooch the subject of us becoming…boyfriends. I can barely think of the word without blushing. Is that really what was best though?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kurt asked, lightly touching my arm. He sat down next to me and the heat from his body seeped into my bones. Whenever he was near I always felt warm. And when Kurt was gone it always seemed like it was harder to get warm.

I clutched my hands hard, resting them on my thighs. I kept my body rigid. If I relaxed I'd let my guard down and I couldn't do that yet. "About us." My voice sounded rough to my ears. "Kurt I want to be with you so bad sometimes it physically hurts, but I want to start out slow."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You want to go out?" He bit his bottom lip. And I really wish he wasn't because it was making it really hard for me to think.

"Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend." I nearly passed out saying that last sentence. Oh, man I think I need to lie down. This was so much harder than I thought it was going to be. I'm not exactly used to baring my soul. With Kurt it seemed like I did it all the time. I'm not sure if there's much more to bare. I feel exposed and vulnerable. Now it's up to Kurt to take care of my heart. I hope I can trust him with it because if it breaks I don't know how I'm going to put it back together.

Kurt surprised me by throwing his arms around my neck. "That's wonderful," Kurt said against my neck, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. His breath ghosted across my skin raising goose flesh along my arms. I kept my arms stiffly against my sides before finally relaxing and embracing Kurt. It was like a dream come true. I never thought this day would come. Even when I told him I loved him I never thought he would even be my friend and now we're here in my bedroom saying we'll be together. It was so surreal. Kurt pulled back with a wide smile. I sat there dumbfounded. Kurt was my boyfriend. That thought was so weird. "You okay?" Kurt nudged me with his shoulder. I rocked to the side, still not able to process that we were finally together.

"I think I just need to know that this isn't a dream. If you pinch me in the morning I think I'll know for sure."

Kurt laughed softly. "Then I'll have to be here in the morning. It's settled I'll stay the night."

I flew off the bed. Not able to believe my ears. I started pacing in front of my bed, hands behind my back. Kurt wanted to stay here? Not that I was going to complain. Although that might not be a good idea. It was hard enough when I spent the night at his house. He was always so alluring to me. There's no way I can handle being under the same roof as him again especially now that we're together. I had to put a stop to that idea right here.

"You want to spend the night?" I squeaked. I didn't exactly squash the idea either.

"Yeah. I already called my dad and told him I'd be at a friend's house. Now put on another movie. That way we can sleep in here."

I held up my hands. "Whoa, whoa. Are you saying you want to sleep in the same bed?" It was like Kurt was speaking another language. I couldn't follow what he was saying. It was so foreign to me.

"Yeah, there's enough room for the both of us. Besides we slept in the same room before." Kurt was so nonchalant about the whole thing.

I kept pacing to help me think. I wasn't totally against the idea. But with Kurt in the same bed as me I knew there was something he was bound to notice. "Yes, we have. But not in the same bed. That's it. I'll take the couch and you can watch whatever you want. You know where all my movies are." I went to my dresser, pulled out some pajamas. I handed them to Kurt and pulled out some for me. "They might be able little big they should be comfortable."

I turned to leave, but Kurt caught my wrist before I could leave. "Stay. We'll watch a movie then go to sleep. In the morning we'll go out to breakfast and go from there."

My back was still to Kurt. My whole body heated. It was getting harder and harder to say no. "Okay," I relented. Kurt had power over me and was wielding it to the best of his ability. I shrugged I didn't have much resistant power when it came to Kurt anyway. I was going to have to work on that if I didn't want to give him everything he wanted. Except I did. If it would make Kurt happy I knew I do anything in my power to make it happen.

Kurt pulled a DVD from my pile. "You want to watch 'Notting Hill?'" I started pulling off my shirt to get ready for bed when I heard a throat clear. I put my shirt down when I remembered Kurt was there. I coughed in my hand. "Sorry about that. I'll just be a minute." I ran across the hall to the bathroom and changed quickly. My face and neck red and burning. When I got back to my room Kurt was already changed, under the covers and skipping over to the main menu on the DVD.

"Come on the movie is about to start." Kurt patted the mattress. I got under the covers, but was determined to have something my way. I grabbed a pillow from behind me and put it in between me and Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"That's for when we fall asleep. That's your side of the bed and this is mine."

"Oh, come on Dave. It's not like anything is going to happen yet."

My brow rose in my surprise. "You mean something will happen?" I can't believe I just asked that. It was Kurt's turn to turn red.

"I don't know," he spluttered. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. While Kurt tried to put a sentence together I removed the obstruction keeping me from my boyfriend and kissed him. I pulled back with a smile.

"Let's watch the movie." I leaned against the headboard, put my arm around Kurt and pulled him close to me. He settled next to me still a stuttering mess as we started the movie. I could feel the burn of his blush against my skin. His blush didn't go away for the longest time.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 12 is finished<p>

Chapter 13 will be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

Hello here's Chapter 13 I hope you like it!

Everyone is the best! Thank you for reading and reviewing. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly. My arms were wrapped around a warm body. It was extremely weird to feel someone this close to me. Kurt was still here with me. I smiled a little, still trying to shake off the groggy feeling that came with waking up. I thought it might've been a dream until Kurt kicked the blankets off and kicked me in the process. Definitely not a dream. The pain was real. Owe, I didn't want to wake Kurt. I moved one of my hands from around his midsection and bit the meaty part if my palm to keep quiet. Kurt murmured in his sleep, shifting closer to me. I stayed incredibly still. Part of me still didn't believe that this could be real. I mean Kurt was really here in my bed with me. It was so hard for my mind to believe, but here he was in my arms. It was real. I pulled him tighter to me, not wanting to lose any of the closeness or warmth. I'd be fine if we stayed in bed all day. I wonder if that could be accomplished. Kurt Hummel was in my bed, in my arms, and was my boyfriend. Unless I dreamed that last part then this was a very cruel dream. I tightened my hold on Kurt who groaned in his sleep. I loosened my grip. I didn't want to squeeze him to death. It was hard to resist holding him tighter. I wanted to make sure this was really happening.<p>

Kurt started stretching in my grasp and I reluctantly let him go. His big blue eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smiled upturned the corners of his mouth, his cheek still had the imprint from the pillow. It was so cute. I couldn't resist I leaned down and kiss him on the lips, just a light brush. It left me wanting more, I pulled away. "Morning," Kurt said. His voice was a little lower than normal.

I smiled widely. "Good morning."

We stared at each for a while the silence going on and on. I didn't know what to say. This whole situation was still trying to find room in my brain. "Dave?"

"Hmmm?"

Kurt pinched my arm lightly. I pulled away from him in shock. I glared at him as I rubbed my abused flesh. "What was that for?"

Kurt grinned impishly at me. His hair normally coiffed, stuck out a little. It reminded me of a birds nest, making my insides melt a little. "You told me to pinch you in the morning so that you knew everything was real. So I did. And it is." He sat up, rubbing his hands together. "What are we going to have to eat?"

I studied him closely to make sure he wasn't going to pinch me again. I deemed it safe to scoot closer to him. "Do you want to go out to breakfast or do you want me to make you some eggs or something?" I can't believe I offered to make him food. Eggs were one of the only things I knew I could at least make half way decent.

"You want to make me breakfast?" He asked with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah. I mean only if you want me to if not we can go out to eat. Less likely to get food poisoning that way."

Kurt chuckled, his eyes sparkling in the morning light. He looked down at his hands, wringing them together. "Sorry it's just Bla…you know who never offered to do anything like for me. I was always the one who made him breakfast."

Suddenly my good mood wasn't so good. "You mean after he spent the night?" I asked. My throat threatened to close on. It was in the past. Kurt was with me now. Although just a few days ago he was thinking about getting back together Blaine.

Kurt glanced up at me. He must've seen something in my face because suddenly he was right next me, hugging me, face pressed against the crook of my neck. "There's nothing to worry about okay? The answer to your question is yes, but it didn't happen often. There's no need to be jealous because I'm here with you. Now what do you say to making me some food." Kurt pulled away and peered at me.

My jaw was clenched tightly. I had to keep reminding myself Kurt would probably frown on me punching Blaine. I was positive one solid punch would make me feel better. I had to let it go whether I liked it or not. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I was more or less calm when I answered Kurt. "Scrambled or over easy?"

"Scrambled." There was still a spark of earlier good mood left in Kurt. He decided to kill me teasing. I was sure of it. "So where can a guy take a shower around this place?"

I checked to make sure my nose wasn't bleeding. Kurt wanted to shower in my house? Naked? "You mean you want to shower now? Without any clothes?" I slapped my hand against my forehead. How else was he supposed to shower?

Kurt laughed, a high tinkling sound that was a good sound to hear. "Well, yeah. Otherwise I'd get your clothes wet. May I shower? I can wait till I get home."

I swallowed thickly. Was it hot in here or was it just me? I fanned my face trying very hard not let the idea of Kurt showering get to me. Too late. "You can shower. I'll get you some towels and…um stuff." My brain refused to function after that. I robotically got Kurt everything he needed then went down to the kitchen and started cooking before I heard the shower start.

By the time Kurt came out smelling like my shampoo I had finished the eggs, some toast and set the table with glasses of orange juice. "Wow, everything looks so wonderful. Thank you." Kurt lowered his lashes his cheeks reddening in the most amazing way. It was all for me. It was a very different concept. I was ready to pinch myself again when Kurt pulled up a seat and put the napkin in his lap ready to eat.

I sat next to him my heart beating a little faster as Kurt picked up his fork and got some eggs. I watched for his reaction to my food. I wanted him to like it. It felt like it took forever for him to show any reaction, but when he did I wasn't disappointed and neither was he. "These are so good."

"Really?" I was so relieved I slumped in my chair ready to go back to bed.

"Yes, they are." Kurt ate some more before setting down his fork, turning his chair toward me, a crease in his brow. "Dave how do you feel about telling people that we're going out? I know we didn't even discuss it, but I'd like to at least tell my parents and Finn. Is that okay with you?"

My breath caught in my throat. Tell people? Like other people that weren't him and me? Kurt waited patiently for me to give my answer. The truth was I didn't have one. To completely honest the whole telling people thing never crossed my mind often when I was pursuing Kurt. Was it something I was ready to do? I didn't know.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 13 is finished<p>

Chapter 14 will be posted soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone here's Chapter 14. I hope you like it!

Thank you all so much reading and reviewing! A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>When I thought about telling Kurt's dad my stomach started hurting. He was going to kill me. I didn't stand a chance against Burt Hummel. Then Finn was going to help him. How could none of this have ever crossed my mind? I glanced at Kurt and got my answer. Where Kurt was concerned my brain never worked like it should. This might not be the best idea in the world. The father of the son I bullied was not going to be pleased about his tormentor dating his son. I was so screwed. I most definitely was not that person anymore. No one's more surprised about Kurt wanting to be with me than me. I can't even begin to fathom how he could want to be with me and he was sitting right next to me. It was real. It showed me how big a heart Kurt had and I wasn't going to take it for granted. I'd do my best to show him his heart was precious and treasured with me. I'd protect it no matter what the cost. I just hope I survived telling Burt and Finn.<p>

It would make him happy though. I wanted Kurt to be happy, but I also didn't want to die any time soon. Kurt and I just started going out officially last night. Not even one day together. I wanted at least two. I rubbed my temples, a headache was coming on. It was going to hurt. If we told people then everything would be out in the open. It was terrifying to think about. The only ones who really scared me though were Kurt's family and maybe my dad.

I wasn't as concerned about people knowing that I was gay like I used to be. I didn't broadcast it, but I wanted to be able to be open and free as Kurt. I rolled the idea around in my head for a while. I didn't know why I was stalling. I was going to agree for Kurt. He shouldn't have to hide something like this from his family and I wanted to try to be honest at least with the most important people in our lives. I think they all deserved that much. I was doing this for me as well. It was time to start to be a little more honest with people.

I glanced at Kurt, nervously biting his bottom lip, wringing his hands in his lap. I guess, I had been thinking about everything a lot longer than I thought. I smiled, trying to alleviate his worries a little. "We can tell them. Although I have to tell you I'm a little nervous your dad and Finn might not have the best reaction to us going out." It was my turn to be nervous.

Kurt gave me a radiant smile, lighting up his beautiful blue eyes. He flung his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I'm a little worried about that too, but don't worry I'll protect you."

I chuckled, some of the tension leaving my body. I hooked my arms around Kurt, not willing to let him go anytime soon. I'd never let go if he allowed it. I tried to get my mind working again. Kurt's warm body against mine was seriously distracting in the best kind of way. I needed my mind to perform at optimum levels for the morning. I pulled away from Kurt already missing his close proximity. I cleared my throat and rubbed my brow, trying to get what I wanted out of my throat. It was stuck. It was hard to ask if I could tell my dad and if Kurt would want to meet him in a more comfortable setting than the Principal's office. I scooted closer to Kurt, knowing it'd make me feel better about asking him. Screw a functioning brain. I've gotten his far with Kurt and it seemed to be going well.

"Kurt," I coughed in my hand. "Umm, would you like to meet my dad sometime soon?" I grumbled, not able to look at him.

Kurt bumped shoulders with me, a soft smile forming on his lips. "Of course I'd love to meet your dad…again. By the way where is he? I've been here all weekend and there hasn't been a sign of him." Kurt stayed close to my side, something in me softened. I was getting spoiled being so close to him. Before I know it, I'd never want to leave his side. It was more or less already like that though. How I was going to survive this week of school without him being there? I didn't know.

"He's away on a trip he should be back sometime tomorrow night. He goes away on trips every so often."

"And he leaves you alone? Next time that happens call me and we can stay together." The offer seemed innocent, but there was a leer to Kurt that had never been directed at me and it was strange to see. A bolt of excitement struck my insides, spreading throughout my body. I_ wonder if I ever gave that feeling to Kurt. _I tried to focus on what Kurt said, it was a little hard with the implications his offer supplied my mind.

"Sounds good." I left it at that. I wasn't going to assume anything. Even if Kurt wanted to do _that_ with me it probably wouldn't happen for a long time. He's more of a romantic than roll in the hay kind of person. _Has he ever been with Blaine?_ My stomach tightened. It wasn't any of my business at the moment. Did I even have a right ask? Kurt would be my first and only if I had my way. It would be wonderful if we were both virgins. That was wishful thinking, but still I wanted to know. "Are you a virgin?" I blurted out. No. How could I ask that question? There were so many other things that needed to be addressed before that question was ever asked. I wanted to bang my head against the table as Kurt turned wide eyes on his on me. I looked everywhere but at him until I couldn't stand the silence anymore. Kurt's mouth was open in surprise, closing and opening. The light blush on his cheeks was enough answer for me. "Oh, I see."

Kurt shook his head. "First of all what? Second of all no, I'm not. Are you?" Kurt peered at me curiously.

I looked all around the kitchen to try and avoid the question. Me and my big mouth. Now the question was do I tell the truth or bull shit my answer. I was leaning more toward bull shit my answer with Kurt's confirmation that he wasn't a virgin. A phone beeped, saving me from answering the question. Kurt pulled out his phone, smiling down at it.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Who is it?"

Kurt's smile faded a little. "Blaine. He can't wait to see me later."

My stomach sank, heart clenching in pain. "You're seeing Blaine today?" I asked, voice hoarse with undisguised pain.

"Yeah, Dave you have nothing to worry about. We're just friends."

That didn't make me feel better. I wasn't completely worried about Kurt it was his handsome ex-boyfriend that put me off. "Tell you what how about you and I go on date tonight and then maybe I can stay the night again. You know until your dad comes back tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to be here all alone."

That got my mind working. My skin heated with a flush that brightened my skin to a tomato red. "How about we go bowling? You don't have to stay the night. I'll be all right." Two nights in a row with Kurt in my bed was going to kill me.

Kurt looked a little crest fallen at my refusal of his offer, but lit up at the idea of the date. "You want to go bowling?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"No that sounds fun. The only thing I don't like are the shoes. They're so ugly." Kurt shuddered at the idea of the shoes.

I laughed at his reaction, my mind still weighed heavily with the knowledge of Kurt going out with Blaine. I needed to trust him. I did. But not long ago Kurt considered getting back together with Blaine. If Blaine somehow convinced Kurt they belonged together what chance did I have and Kurt was seeing him in a little while. I had to wait for later in the day. I was not looking forward to spending the day without Kurt.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 14 is finished<p>

Chapter 15 will be posted soon


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone here's Chapter 15 I hope you like it!

I love you guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing. A great big thank you to all the people who added this story to favorite/story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

><p>I paced the length of my room. Kurt had just left to go meet Blaine a few minutes ago and I was stuck here. Kurt promised to meet me at the bowling alley tonight at seven. I was happy we were going. Beyond happy. My insides tightened with anticipation at seeing Kurt tonight. It was just being stuck at home by myself that was getting to me. I pushed the thought of Kurt being with Blaine out of my head. I was doing my best to know that they are friends. There was nothing to worry about.<p>

I sat on my bed with a sigh, pacing was getting me nowhere. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and called Colin. He picked up on the third ring. "Yeah?" Colin mumbled.

I smiled, glancing at my clock. It was a little after one. "Are you still sleeping?"

"Dave? Yeah, late night."

"What did you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I heard the smirk in his voice.

"No thank you. No details are needed." It was nice to takl Colin. He was the one friend I could talk about Kurt with.

"What's up? Tell me what's on your mind." Colin sounded more awake. I heard the rustling of covers over the phone.

I got more comfortable on my bed. Time to spout my feelings. "Kurt and I are going out now."

Colin started choking. "Really? That's great." His voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I wasn't expecting that, I guess." Colin sounded sad, it tugged at my heart.

"How about you tell me what's going on with you?"

Colin heaved a heavy sigh. "Not much. Boy trouble."

"What's the trouble?"

"There are no good boys out there."

"Come on there has to be some out there."

"No they are all gone. None left for the rest of us. Now how about one of the good ones hangs out with me at the Lima Bean for a little while? My mending heart needs caffeine."

I chuckled. "I don't know about me being one of the good ones, but I'll meet you there in thirty."

"See you soon."

Colin and I disconnected. I felt better now that I had some plans of my own instead sitting around waiting for my date with Kurt.

I met Colin at the Lima Bean. He was seated at a table with a cup of coffee, inhaling the steam. He grinned up at me. "That hits the spot."

I pulled up a chair, not bothering to get a coffee. I was only there for the company. "But you haven't tasted it yet."

"I don't need to. As long as it's in my hand I feel better."

I settled in my seat, catching up with my friend. Colin and I started talking about sports and that maybe we should try exercising together. "I get exercise during practice, but sometimes I just want to do my own thing," I told Colin when a shadow fell across our table. I looked up to find Kurt. My heart did a happy dance, my face heated up at the thought.

"Kurt?" I asked, surprised to see my boyfriend standing next to me with his ex hovering not far behind him. I nodded to Blaine, not really wanting to acknowledge him, but not wanting to be rude. He returned the gestured.

Kurt gave a small smile. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Kurt nodded to Colin before marching outside.

"Be right back." I got up and followed Kurt outside, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

The sun warmed me a little as I stepped outside. Kurt rushed me, enveloping me in a hug. "You're here."

I hugged Kurt back, not understanding what was going on, but happy to hold him. My mind whirled as I took in Kurt's wonderful smell. It felt so good to hold him.

"What's going on?" I extracted myself from Kurt's hold.

Big blue eyes stared at me before Kurt's long eyelashes hid them from view. "I'm just happy you're here. I didn't think I'd see you so soon, especially not with Colin." Kurt peeked at me through his lashes. My whole body warmed under his gaze. It was hard to think with him looking at me like that.

Somehow I kick started my brain. "Oh, I…uh called Colin and he invited me out for coffee." It was my turn to glance down. "I missed you. It was lonely in the house without you."

Before I knew it I was wrapped up in Kurt's warmth. "You should stay with me the rest of the day. We can go bowling in a little bit."

It sounded like the best idea. I groaned. "What about Colin and Blaine?" I didn't want to ditch Colin, but I wanted to be with Kurt too.

I jumped when I heard Colin's voice behind me. "Don't worry about us. I'm sure Blaine won't mind letting Kurt go right now."

Blaine did look like he minded. His mouth curved down in a frown, arms crossed over his chest, but he nodded, glaring at Colin.

I slapped Colin on the back. "Thank you. I'll text you later in the week about exercising."

"Cool. Talk to you later." I waved good bye to Colin. I turned to find Blaine trying to embrace Kurt. Kurt dodged him. Blaine had to settle for a hand shake. He didn't look pleased. I was most defiantly okay with it. Blaine's shoulders hunched as he trudged to his car.

Kurt smiled at me as he led me back in to the Lima Bean. "How was your time with Blaine?" I asked as Kurt occupied the table Colin and I had shared. My chair scraped over the floor as I scooted closer to Kurt.

Kurt folded his arms on the table, chewing on his bottom lip. It was very distracting. My mind started to conjure some images when Kurt put his hand on my knee effectively ending all my thoughts, making my mind go blank. Kurt's hand lit a fire in my lower belly spreading through my body. Kurt squeezed my knee before removing his hand. I captured his hand with mine, placing our interlaced hands on the table.

Kurt smiled softly at me. "It was good. A little strained and forced at times, but it was fun. I'd rather have been with you." My heart almost leapt out of my chest with the admission.

"I feel…" I was interrupted by a high pitched voice that pierced my brain.

"Finn, look it _is_ Kurt. I told you." A small brunette ran up to our table. Rachel Berry. Followed by her boyfriend. "Finn Hudson.

"Karofsky what are you doing holding my brother's hand?" A frisson of fear lanced through my heart. I forgot I had been holding Kurt's hand. It never crossed my mind not hold it. Kurt smiled at me shakily. It felt like he was letting me know it was okay to let go of his hand. Now that I was able to hold his hand I wasn't letting go of it. I gave Kurt what I hoped was a reassuring smile even though I felt like I was trembling a little.

"He's my boyfriend. I think I have the right to hold his hand." I never stopped looking at Kurt as I told Finn that Kurt was my boyfriend. It was silent at our table, the buzzing chatter of the world around us drowned out as I rose from my seat, hauled Kurt to his feet and held him in front of Rachel and Finn. Not giving a damn what they thought because it didn't matter as long as I had Kurt.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 15 is finished<p>

Chapter 16 will be posted soon


End file.
